PunkPrincess
by Simply-Serena
Summary: What'll happen when you have two bands competeing with each other in the battle of the bands? What if some of the members from each are holding dire secreats? read to find out more.
1. Meeting

**Punk-princess**

**Serena's P.O.V.**

**Meeting**

** "Finally!" I jumped excitedly **

** " Serena, its school not the garage." Eriol commented. **

** " Not that you idiot. Do you know what today is?" **

** " Not really."**

** " Who cares?" Eriol asked.**

** " No," I said , " Its September 28."**

** " So?" Jessica asked me.**

** " Duh guys," I cheered, " Its two days till October!"**

** " Oh yes. October. Your favorite month." Darien unenthusiastically said.**

** My Favorite month is October . There's just something about the air that makes me happy. Then I noticed that Jessica had left. Oh well**

** The names Serena, well Serena Tsukino, but hey why call me that? Seriously. Anyway why do people be…. Preppy. Come on preps are really stupid. Okay off topic. Never mind. **

** " Hey Jessica," I screamed across the courtyard, " do you need a tie?" **

** Inside joke I swear it. Jessica once in science, was doing an experiment and caught her hair on fire. She was the first person to use the shower ever at our school.**

**Anyway, Jessica has first hour science and they're doing another lab.**

** " No! I remembered mine!" She screamed back.**

** " Come here I have to tell you something!"**

** " I don't feel like it ! Just scream it."**

** " You sure?" I asked.**

** " Yea I'm sure." **

** " Okay! We are in the finals for the battle of the bands contest!" Everyone, who isn't a prep, geek, or nerd, started cheering 'JEDS! JEDS!'**

** " Yea!" Jessica cheered.**

** " Did you have to yell it out Jen?" Eriol asked me.**

** " Yup." I said and started cheering with everyone **

** Jessica came over and murdered me. Not really. She just hugged me so hard that I couldn't breath.**

** Suddenly, the whole courtyard got silent. We turned behind us and saw another group besides our own.**

** ' Where did they come from ?' I thought . ' I've never seen them here before.'**

** " So you guys are in the finals huh?" A blond girl asked, " How can trash like you make it up that far?"**

** " Who's asking? " Darien stupidly said. I just rolled my eyes at him.**

** " We will beat you. You should drop out while you still have a chance." **

** " We'll beat you!" I yelled. " It'll be a piece of cake."**

** " Sere calm down. They're just losers." Eriol said loud enough so one _they _would hear and two everyone would too.**

** " Well you know what?" A boy from they're group yelled back, " Hilary's right. Competition this year is as easy as last year." **

** " Well your wrong because we are going to win . Who do you have as cheerers? No one . You're probably just here because you need to go to school and this is where you ended up!" Jessica screamed at them.**

** " No we're here so we could check out competition. I'll admit you guys had us worried, but now we've seen you and know this will be easier than last year."**

** "What do you mean ' last year'?" Eriol asked. Obviously he has caught onto something, but what I don't know.**

** " Wee have won Battle of the Bands five years in a row. We've been playing since we were twelve. Why?" The tall boy said.**

** " Oh nothing. Just asking." Eriol innocently said.**

** " Whatever. " A bushy haired girl said.**

** " Come on guys, let's leave before we catch the loser germ. " The boy who gave information first said. I just noticed though that he has brown hair. **

** " Good one Draco!" The girl with blond hair commented. I have a hunch that she's Hilary.**

** But after that incident I needed to blow off the extra energy so I suggested that we go to the mall and shop for new outfits.**

** " So, guys," Eriol asked, " What do you think about _them_?" **

** " They're a little dotty if you ask me." Darien said while pretending to be a retard that looked like them.**

** " Dotty! No! That doesn't even begin to describe them. That's the least we can say." I said.**

** There is one thing that we all have in common besides music. We are all either English, Irish or both. **

** " Your right!" Jessica said.**

** " Yea. But guys think about it." Eriol said impatiently **

** " What's there to think about?" I questioned.**

** " You guys are oblivious. They said that they have won battles before."**

** " So?" Darien said.**

** " Yea. Who really cares that they've won before. We're going to win this time." Jessica said moving her brown hair aside.**

** " Yes, but I have the key to winning. All we do is watch the videos of the last competition. I'm sure we can find out how to do this." Eriol informed us as always.**

** " Nerd." I muttered. **

**Authors note: Good bad? Whatever you want to say about it say it. I don't care. I made this for MInna-chan. Please review. I would love to continue. i need about five to creat another chapter**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note:**

**So who wants chapter two? Well I am sorry to those who have waited. But chapter 2 is very long I'm still not done with it. In a note book its so far is 7 pages long front and back so if you count it all together front and back together it is 14 pages long so far so please just be patient with me.**

**Anyway on to what I want to tell all of you. I NEED HELP! Please help to decide the new chapters title:**

**A.B.O.B.**

**B.A Tie**

**C.New information**

**D.Surprising information**

**E.Or give me any of your ideas based on what you think is going to happen.**

**So as you see, I'm in a kind of dilema with this story. So if you could help that would be great. Anyway these stories are for minna-chan and I can't wait to see more. And I still have to have a t least 5 reviews in order to post chapter 2 and I have it so anybody can review so please review!**

**DGOTN (Dark-Godess-of-the-Night)**


End file.
